1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety equipment, and more particularly is a traffic safety barrier with enhanced visual cues as well as physical restraining means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When there are interruptions to the flow of traffic on streets and highways, such as repairs or vehicle breakdowns or collisions, traffic safety devices are used to warn approaching vehicles of the obstacles. Flashing lights, reflectors, and flares are among the warning devices commonly used in these situations, and are all well known in the art. These devices alert drivers to an existing hazard, but by drawing attention to the problem, slow traffic and can actually create potentially more serious hazards. Flares in particular can exacerbate a problem if gas fumes, oil, chemicals, or other combustible materials are present.
Fiber optic conduit is well known in the art, and has been employed on a limited basis as an alternative/enhancement to flares and/or flashing lights. An example of the use of this combination is U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,677 issued on Sep. 17, 2002, to Knauer et al. Flexible side-illuminating fiber optic conduit is also known in the art, and has been employed chiefly for signs, pools, and landscaping applications. The use of fiber optic conduit for additional illumination is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,199 issued on Nov. 16, 1999, to Zarian et al.
Another means of creating a flexible light string is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,637 issued on Apr. 16, 2002, to Atchinson, et al. This reference teaches a flexible PCB substrate with a plurality of LED's attached thereto.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a safety and warning device that not only alerts passersby to a hazard, but also physically restrains entry into the hazardous area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that can be easily transported in a car.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device that inhibits viewing of an accident site or other problematic area.